homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101915-Up-For-Reconsideration
allodicTemperament AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 04:31 -- AT: Orraclle. SO: T.T . o O ( Lorrea. ) AT: I have a numberr of questions that arre fundamentallly not llinked to the answerr that you've said that you owe me. AT: This is phrrased as farr frrom a question as I can. SO: T.T . o O ( Then you must pay for them. ) AT: Of courrse, AT: These things arre difficullt to phrrase prroperrlly. AT: Why? SO: T.T . o O ( Why What? ) AT: Nyarrlla's given me some suggestions as to what yourr motivations arre. AT: Some indications and such AT: But why shoulld I bellieve those things? SO: T.T . o O ( Because if I am lying you have actually lost little. If I am telling the truth you have saved yourselves. ) AT: And the advice that you've been offerring? AT: What has that accompllished? AT: Specificallly regarrding romances. SO: T.T . o O ( Need I reference your little <> with Nyarla? ) AT: Do you bellieve that to be of yourr doing? SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) SO: T.T . o O ( But I did facilitate the communication. ) AT: Indirrectlly. SO: T.T . o O ( If you say so ) AT: I do have one question. AT: LLess accusatorry. SO: T.T . o O ( Very well ) AT: What willl happen of my llusus and that duty, if you know? SO: T.T . o O ( It depends on many things. On your relationship with the Witch of Delbloom. ) AT: What of that. SO: T.T . o O ( Of the ways the Virgin Mothergrub dies, most are by her hand. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I see her standing over its broken body, soaked in its blood, laughing as you weep. ) AT: The onlly thing that surrprrises me AT: Is that therre is a chance of herr success. SO: T.T . o O ( A significant chance. ) SO: T.T . o O ( It is a... significant likelihood. ) AT: Can you see how. SO: T.T . o O ( There are numerous paths that all lead there. ) SO: T.T . o O ( In some, she takes her black feelings too far. In others, she thinks she's doing "the right thing" ) SO: T.T . o O ( All Starways Lead to Arena. ) AT: What paths don't llead therre? SO: T.T . o O ( Other, faded paths. They are harder to see. ) AT: But they CAN be seen? SO: T.T . o O ( Not clearly enough to set you on them, yet. ) AT: But perrhaps in the futurre. SO: T.T . o O ( Perhaps. ) AT: Woulld therre be a cost, to this? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Isn't there always ) AT: Yes. AT: What woulld it be? SO: T.T . o O ( That depends on what the path shows me. And who asks the favor. ) AT: So it's something to seek out in the futurre, then. AT: When you can see morre. SO: T.T . o O ( As we get closer to it. ) AT: And you said therre werre bllack feellings AT: I mean of courrse therre arre I guess AT: Forr herr. SO: T.T . o O ( And from her. ) SO: T.T . o O ( In many of these paths ) SO: T.T . o O ( Ramira takes her black flirting too far. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Killing your lusus to incite your anger. ) AT: Do you know if she dies? SO: T.T . o O ( Not Hardly. ) AT: I see. AT: Is it imporrtant that I don't seek herr death. AT: Immediatelly. SO: T.T . o O ( If you kill her, she will not be there to defeat more powerful foes. ) AT: She is necessarry, then? AT: Forr a time? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes ) AT: Knowing these things must be AT: Difficullt. SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) AT: Do you see alll of them? AT: The things that coulld happen. SO: T.T . o O ( In a sense. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I see the relationships between people ) SO: T.T . o O ( The different paths they could take. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Relationhips that could be Red or Pink or Grey or Black or Clover. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Or a myriad of other colors. ) AT: I had passed a judgement on you, frrom onlly the smalll frraction of what you do that I'd seen. AT: I am going to take that judgement back. AT: I don't know if that means anything to you. AT: But I fellt that it's worrth saying. SO: T.T . o O ( I can only hope it is for the best. The cord between you and I flickers many colors. I cannot pin which one is necessary for the success we both hope you and yours achieve. ) AT: If you do AT: Pllease don't telll me. SO: T.T . o O ( Very well. ) AT: So I suppose alll that I can do forr the time being is to wait, and to pllay my parrt in what is to come. AT: Whateverr that is to be. SO: T.T . o O ( Understandable. ) AT: Bye -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 05:25 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Libby